El nacimiento de Starla Prower
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Tails encuentra un pequeño bebe a los pies de un arbol muerto, y en retrospectiva se va a acordando de todos los eventos que llevaron hasta esta tragica y confusa noche. Hay Tailsmo y Tailream asi que no me odien .


El nacimiento de Starla Prower

Era una noche ruidosa en Green Hill, como era de esperarse Sonic se encargaba de un robot de Eggman, su amigo Tails lo ayudaba moralmente o para cuando necesitara apoyo aéreo; como siempre el equipo termino ganando, pero ninguno lo celebro, luego de ver al robot desmoronarse y a Eggman entre los escombros, en silencio se fueron corriendo en dirección a un gigantesco árbol que estaba marchitándose y estaba casi muerto.

Llegaron tarde al lugar, el árbol estaba completamente negro y sin vida, el zorro comenzó a llorar mientras su amigo intentaba consolarlo, al rato llego su amiga Cream, quien traía en sus brazos a un pequeño erizo celeste, este dormía tranquilo y Sonic lo tomo en sus brazos.

Los tres vieron al gran árbol con tristeza mientras llegaba la noche, al lado de ellos un monumento a la memoria de Cosmo se alzaba, con varios nombres de amigos en él.

Tails: _¿Cómo fue posible que le falle otra vez?_

Sonic: _Se lo que se siente, amigo_

Cream: _Vamos, Tails, está llegando el frio_

Sonic: _Cierto, hermano, no le hará bien a Dash, ni a ti_

Era en vano el intento de subirle la moral al joven zorro quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza caída. De repente, entre un grupo de hojas marchitas amontonadas, comenzó a sacudirse algo debajo de ellas

Cream: _Hay alguien escondido ahí_

Tails: _Tengan cuidado, puede ser algún robot de Eggman. Ese viejo esta vez llego demasiado lejos_

Los tres amigos se acercaron al lugar donde se veía el temblar de las hojas, el zorro comenzó a sacarlas una por una, fue una sorpresa casi impactante para él cuando debajo, se encontraba un pequeño zorrito color verde, tenía una cola y dormía tranquilo acurrucado sobre las hojas.

Tails: _¿Quién…?_

5 años antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

Era una tarde hermosa, detrás de la casa de Tails se levantaba una hermosa colina verde, y el zorro junto a un grupo de amigos plantaban un pequeño arbolito.

Sonic: _¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?_

Tails:_ Si, no es bueno tenerla siempre en una maseta, ya ha crecido bastante_

Amy: _Es un lindo lugar, seguro tendrá todas las comodidades_

Tails: _Si, y tengo pensado darle un mejor ambiente, pondré un camino que venga desde mi casa hasta aquí_

Cream: _Es buena idea, podríamos poner un jardín de flores a su alrededor_

Tails: _Gracias por todo, amigos, no es fácil para mí todo esto_

Sonic: _Siempre vas a poder contar con nosotros, hermano_

3 años antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

En el laboratorio, Eggman como siempre en solitario tecleaba en una computadora haciendo investigaciones y planeando como dominar el mundo

Eggman: _Anotación, el árbol antes conocido como Cosmo, ha crecido como ninguno, aunque mis ayudantes, Shadow y Rouge, se niegan a traer muestras, he descubierto que posee una fuente de energía tan grande como el planeta mismo. Por respetos al sacrificio de Cosmo, me he rebajado a pedir permiso de estudiarlo, pero Sonic y su equipo se niegan. Debo traer con vida aquel árbol para mis investigaciones. Inicia plan A para robar el árbol, plan B de respaldo, plan C de respaldo, plan D de respaldo…_

1 año antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

Sonic el erizo se levantaba como todas las mañanas, era un momento muy difícil para él, hace poco había perdido a su esposa, Amy falleció al dar a luz a su primogénito, a quien Sonic lo nombro Dash Rose. Para el erizo la vida era muy difícil, lo único que sentía que lo mantenía con vida era su pequeño hijo, a quien no podía atender como era debido, aun con su depresión, era un padre soltero que desconocía todo de criar a un hijo.

Sonic: (desayunando mientras ve a su hijo) _Duerme tranquilo, Dash, pronto vendrán Cream y Tails a ayudarme_

Llego el mediodía y aun no escuchaba noticias de sus amigos, estaba desesperado porque alguien le diera una mano con su recién nacido hijo, el intentar alimentarlo lo hacia sonreír al pequeño bebe y esto a Sonic le hacía llorar porque le recordaba a la sonrisa de Amy. Aun así se las arreglo entre lágrimas para alimentar a su hijo como es debido y se tomo un merecido descanso arrojándose sobre su sillón.

El descanso no le duro mucho cuando recibió un llamado de su amigo Knuckles, este le llamo con urgencia para que se dirigiera a la casa de Tails, Sonic colgó el teléfono y en menos de un minuto tenía una mochila y a su hijo en una cangurera, salió corriendo a toda velocidad cubriendo a su hijo de viento y en un segundo llego a la casa del zorro.

Dentro de ella estaban Knuckles y Cream cuidando de Tails quien se encontraba inconsciente y muy pálido, parecía que le habían robado toda la sangre.

Sonic: _¿Qué fue lo que le paso?_

Cream: _Así lo encontré detrás de su casa. Pobrecito, mira como esta_

Sonic: _¿Cómo está el árbol?_

Cream: _Esta en perfecto estado_

Sonic:_ Entonces esto no es obra de Eggman_

Knuckles: _Sonic ¿Por que llevas a tu hijo de esa forma?_

Sonic: _Bueno, es más fácil que cargarlo, y así puedo estar siempre vigilándolo_

Knuckles: _No está bien que este colgando en tu pecho_

Sonic: _Tranquilos, miren, no ven que le gusta estar cerca de su papa _(acaricia la cabeza de su hijo)

Knuckles: _Es más sano que lo cargues, él necesita contacto físico_

Sonic: _Vamos, amigo, esto es el futuro _(sacando pecho) _Shade y tú deben actualizarse un poco, o su hijo podría ser un… Knuckles_

Knuckles: _¿Y si dejas a Dash con Cream? así resolvemos esto afuera_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Primero resolvamos que le sucede a Tails, luego podre darte una paliza_

Cream: _Miren, abre los ojos_

Tails: _¿Dónde estoy?_ (tapándose los ojos con una mano) _¿Por qué me duele todo?_

Sonic: _Algo te ataco, hermano, tienes suerte de estar con vida_

Tails: _Yo… estaba descansando junto a Cosmo y cuando estaba por irme, algo me pico y me desmaye al instante_

Knuckles: _Pues lo que sea, parece que te robo toda la sangre… ¿Puede ser un vampiro?_

Sonic: _Knuckles, no seas idiota, los vampiros no existen_

Knuckles: _Lo dice quien se transformaba en lobo durante las noches_

Tails: _Quiero… dormir _(se desmaya)

Sonic: _Bueno, es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, si algo o alguien ataco a Tails, es posible que vuelva a pasar. Cream, por favor, cuida a Dash y a Tails_

Cream: _Esta bien, tengan cuidado_

Los dos amigos salieron de la casa de Tails y fueron directamente a la casa de Rouge para pedir su ayuda, si había alguien escondido, ella era la mejor para encontrarlo. Llegaron hasta un gran edificio, y comenzaron a subir hasta el departamento de su amiga.

Knuckles: _He estado pensando…_

Sonic: _Es bueno probar nuevas cosas_

Knuckles: _Y… creo que no es buena idea pedirle ayuda a Rouge_

Sonic: _¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas de corazones?_

Knuckles: _¿Qué?_

Sonic: _Ya sabes, no te hagas_

Knuckles: _Eres idiota, amigo_

Sonic: _Entonces ¿Por qué Shade siempre está enojada cuando aparece?_

Knuckles: _Eso no te importa. Pero cambiando de tema, no creo que sea inteligente pedirle ayuda a Rouge_

Sonic: _¿Por qué no, romeo?_

Knuckles: _Solo piénsalo, si un vampiro ataco a Tails, podría ser pariente de Rouge… o peor aún, ella misma_

Sonic: _Si es un vampiro solo es necesario que te saques los zapatos, seguro tu olor a cebolla la matara al instante_

Knuckles: _Estoy cansándome de tus burlas… ¿Por qué siempre debes ser tan malo? _(llorando arrodillado)

Sonic: _¿Y ahora qué te pasa?_

Knuckles: _A Shade le gusta los sensibles, pensé que…_

Los dos amigos llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento de Rouge, pero se detuvieron al escuchar las voces de adentro, una pelea se llevaba dentro del departamento. Al rato, al ver que se abría la puerta, el dúo se escondió y vieron salir a Shadow, tenia los puños cerrados y su clásica cara enojada, por otro lado, Rouge azoto la puerta con tal fuerza que algunos vecinos salieron a mirar que sucedía. Los dos amigos se pelearon por ver quien debía tocar la puerta, siendo Knuckles con Sonic escondido detrás de él.

Knuckles: (tocando la puerta) _Rouge, somos Knuckles y Sonic, necesitamos tu ayuda, urgente_

Rouge: (abriendo la puerta) _Adelante, estoy algo ocupada hoy, así que espero que eviten las idioteces_

Los tres entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala, los dos amigos no sabían si debían meterse en donde no debían o ir directamente al grano, Sonic dio un vistazo a Knuckles para que él decidiera, pero Knuckles le devolvió la seña haciendo gestos con la mano, Sonic también comenzó a hacer diferentes ademanes en silencio; Rouge observaba aburrida con su cabeza apoyada en una mano.

Rouge: _¿Alguno va a decir algo?_

Knuckles: _Si… ¿Vos mataste a Tails?_

Rouge: (amargada) _Solo… váyanse de mi casa, por favor_

Sonic: _No, no, espera, necesitamos tu ayuda, Rouge, algo o alguien ataco a Tails, y lo dejo en muy mal estado. Por eso vinimos a buscarte_

Rouge: (suspirando) _Los ayudare, pero iré por mi cuenta y antes del anochecer les diré si encontré algo_

Sonic: _Gracias, Rouge... ¿Sucede algo entre Shadow y tú?_

Rouge: _¿Y eso a que viene?_

Sonic: _No, solo que lo vimos irse enojado_

Knuckles: (mirando hacia un costado del living) _Esas son cosas de Shadow_

Rouge: _Supongo que si_

Sonic: _¿Ustedes viven juntos?_

Rouge: _Eso no es algo que les importe, iré por mi equipo y saldremos de aquí _(se va por un pasillo)

Knuckles: _¿Qué les pasara a esos dos?_

Sonic: _Lo de siempre, problemas de pareja… vivir juntos_

Knuckles: _Shade y yo no tuvimos ningún tipo de problemas_

Sonic: _Si, pero no todos vivimos en un templo en una isla flotante. Amy yo tuvimos muchos debates de que tirar o que no cuando empezamos a vivir juntos_

Knuckles: _¿Y cómo llegaron a un acuerdo?_

Sonic: _Pues yo puse todas mis cosas en el ático y ella tiro todos esos posters y demás extrañas cosas con mi cara_

Knuckles: _Me acuerdo de eso, era como un santuario de la demencia, solo le faltaba el grillete para cuando te atrapara y te tuviera como su mascota el resto de tu vida_

Sonic: _Vete a la mierda, Knuckles_

Rouge: _Bueno, si están listos, vamos_

El grupo se separo una vez fuera del edificio, pasaron toda la tarde buscando a alguien que supiera algo de actividad sospechosa. Todo el día fue un fracaso y se reunieron en casa de Tails en espera de Rouge.

Tails: _Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor _(sentado, aun tiene un color pálido y la mirada algo decaída) _¿Tuvieron suerte?_

Cream: (dándole de comer, sentada a su lado) _Intenta comer mas y hablar menos, Tails, así mejoraras rápido_

Sonic: _Nosotros no encontramos nada, ni siquiera señal de Eggman, y él no es de los que van desapercibidos_

Rouge: (entrando sin tocar la puerta) _Buenas noches_

Knuckles: _¿Alguna señal?_

Rouge: _Nada, lo que sea obviamente apareció y desapareció luego de atacar al zorrito_

Sonic: _Igual hay que estar atento los días siguientes, si ya ataco una vez, es probable que vuelva a hacerlo_

11 meses antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

En el laboratorio de Eggman, el doctor estaba otra vez en la oscuridad siendo iluminado únicamente por su computadora mientras se escuchaba el sonido de su teclado.

Eggman: Plan DL para el robo del árbol…

Rouge: (saliendo de entre las sombras) _¿No te cansas de fracasar? Incluso la Master Emeralds ya está ganando polvo desde que dejaste de intentar robarla_

Eggman: _Si solo consigo un pedazo de ese árbol con vida, tendré suficiente energía para crear mi propias Master Emeralds, no entiendes que esconde una gran cantidad de poder listo para que alguien como yo lo explote_

Rouge: _También esconde el último recuerdo de la amiga de Sonic, por lo que no creo que lo dejen desprotegido_

Eggman: _Pues aun así, seguiré intentando, me queda poco tiempo_

Rouge: _¿Poco tiempo?_

Eggman: _Aquellos idiotas ignoran lo que ocurre frente a sus mismos ojos, solo observa_

Eggman comenzó a teclear con velocidad, minimizo sus planos, un juego de cartas, abrió una serie de archivos.

Eggman: _Observa, esta energía gigante es nuestro planeta, hace tiempo un invento mío fue robado y usado para drenar toda esta energía, mi plan inicial era robarla de a poco, evitaría que el planeta explotara y tendría una fuente infinita de energía, la suficiente para acabar con ese erizo de una vez por todas. Bueno, luego llego el día en que plantaron ese árbol. _(La computadora muestra la superficie del planeta brillando, y al árbol, Cosmo, con un color mucho más brillante) _Ese pequeño árbol, considerando el tamaño del planeta, crea casi 10 veces más de ese mismo tipo de energía_

Rouge: (sorprendida) _Increíble_

Eggman: _En efecto, pero hay un problema, una vez que es arrebatado un pedazo del árbol, pierde toda su energía al instante. Es por eso que es tan difícil robarlo, tengo que hacerlo con cuidado de no matarlo al arrancarlo de la tierra. Pero mis esperanzas se acaban, hace un mes, recibí una alarma, aquel árbol está empezando a morir lentamente_

Rouge: _¿Cosmo está muriendo?_

Eggman: _No puedo asegurarlo, pero así parece_

Rouge: _Debo irme_

Eggman: _No servirá de nada asustarlos, Rouge, ese zorro no es tan inteligente como para poder salvar a su amiguita_

Rouge: _Entonces… ustedes deberían trabajar juntos _(se va volando a toda velocidad)

Eggman: (suspira) _Prefiero perder el árbol… es hora de tomar medidas más drásticas_

A Rouge le tomo casi toda la noche llegar hasta la casa de Tails, eran ya medianoche cuando llamo a la puerta

Cream: (abriendo la puerta) _¿Rouge, sucede algo?_

Rouge: (pensando) _¿Qué hace ella aquí? _(A Cream) _Necesito hablar urgentemente con Tails, es de vida o muerte_

Cream: _Adelante_

Tails: _¿Rouge?_

Rouge: _Tengo malas noticias_

9 meses antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles terminaban otra batalla contra Eggman, este otra vez había planeado sin éxito el robar el gran árbol. Esta vez su Eggmobile se destruyo junto al robot por lo que él quedo debajo de una pila de escombros.

Sonic: _Eggman, no tenemos tiempo para que sigas molestando, tenemos mucho que hacer intentando salvar a Cosmo_

Eggman: (acariciándose su cabeza) _Como si me importara_

Tails: _¿Crees que podamos trabajar juntos para variar? Que yo recuerde, Cosmo también te salvo la vida_

Eggman:_ No me interesa el salvar a tu amiga, solo quiero su energía_

Tails: _Maldito…_

Knuckles: _No tiene caso, amigos, déjenlo que siga pudriéndose en su mugre _(el trió se da la vuelta para irse)

Eggman: (sonriendo) _Digamos que… podemos trabajar juntos, yo haría mis investigaciones, de todos modos si queremos salvarla debemos hacerlo. Y luego, una vez la salvemos, podemos seguir matándonos hasta que alguno gane ¿Qué te parece, Tails?_

Sonic: _Como si fuéramos a acep…_

Tails: _Acepto, después de todo, una vez que ella este a salvo, recién ahí volveremos a pelear ¿Cierto?_

Eggman: _Por mi está bien_

Tails: _Eggman… no intentes tomarme el pelo con algo tan importante, recuerda que también soy un científico… yo también puedo inventar cosas terribles _(con la mirada seria)

Eggman: _Esta bien, no intentare nada hasta que sepamos que ella sobrevivirá_

Luego de la última batalla, los dos científicos empezaron a trabajar, juntos pasaron días y noches sin dormir estudiando cada centímetro del árbol. Sonic y sus amigos observaban con preocupación cómo cada nuevo día, Tails seguía trabajando junto con Eggman, cada vez sus mentes se iban haciendo una, sus ideas se alineaban con cada nuevo paso o teoría.

4 meses antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

Tails: _Han pasado 5 meses desde que Eggman y yo comenzamos a trabajar, gracias a sus investigaciones previas, pude aprender más de Cosmo, desconocía tanto del regalo que ella nos dejo hace tanto tiempo, ella fue quien nos ha dado este Green Hill tan limpio y puro que conocemos hoy en día, aun con la lenta llegada de la urbanización, el verde no ha sido afectado en nada y la flora siempre sigue tan viva._

Eggman: _Hace dos meses que el árbol ha empezado a perder sus hojas, este fenómeno que no ha sucedido ni en época invernal, nos ha llamado la atención, tenemos un temporizador. _(Bitácora privada) _El tiempo que he pasado con estas criaturas me ha estado ablandando, no debo dejarme llevar, no debo olvidar quien soy y cuáles son mis propósitos. Si ya no nos queda tiempo, es mejor que robe la energía que queda, debo planear mi último movimiento._

3 meses antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

Todos: _Feliz cumpleaños al pequeño Dash, que los cumpla feliz_

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños donde todos estaban felices, pero la mayoría ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones, por un lado estaba Sonic, quien justo en el cumpleaños de su hijo fue cuando perdió a su esposa, así que esta fecha en particular lo ponía triste. Luego estaba Tails, quien aunque estaba en la fiesta, su cabeza seguía estando dentro de una computadora en su mente, aun investigando variables y posibilidades, ajeno a los llamados de atención de su amiga.

Cream: _Despierta, Tails_

Tails: _Lo siento ¿Decías?_

Cream: _¿Pastel? Come, te hará bien_

Tails: _Gracias, Cream_

Cream: _¿Por qué no le llevas un trozo a Eggman? Lleva todo el día contra la pared en solitario, incluso Shadow está en la pared más cercana_

Tails: _¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?_

Cream: _Por favor, Tails, eres el más cercano a él, por favor_

Tails: (sonriendo) _Está bien… gracias, Cream_

Tails tomo un pedazo de torta y un plato e intento entablar conversación con Eggman

Tails: _Deberíamos tomarnos un día de descanso, aun para nosotros_

Eggman: _No es necesario esa amabilidad, zorro, recuerda que una vez que esto se acabe, volveremos a ser enemigos_

Tails: _Pero esto no se ha acabado, por lo tanto, disfruta el momento_

Eggman: (aceptando el pastel) _¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud?_

Tails: _No lo sé _(se da vuelta y mira a Cream) _Solo… no lo se_

Eggman: _Deberías intentar pegarle eso al erizo azul_

Tails: _¿A Sonic?_

Eggman: _Si, lleva todo el día con la mirada muerta y una sonrisa forzada_

Tails: _No es fácil para él este día, hace todo lo que puede para recordar que es el cumpleaños de Dash_

Eggman: _Esta tan distraído forzando una falsa actitud que podría atacarlo por atrás y no se daría cuenta_

Tails: _¿Y por qué no has hecho nada?_

Eggman: _¿Quién sabe?_

1 día antes del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

Sonic: _¿Lo hice bien? _(levantando a Dash para verlo mejor)

Cream: _Claro, además no olvides que si él se siente incomodo, podría lastimarse, así que siempre atento_

Sonic: _¿No debería ya comenzar a decir palabras completas?_

Cream: _A su debido tiempo, recuerda que cada niño es diferente, por eso no se debe seguir al pie de la letra los libros que te dio mi mama. Adapta lo que aprendes para ayudar a tu hijo y no adaptes a tu hijo a vivir como tú sabes_

Sonic: (suspirando) _Gracias, Cream, siento que sin ustedes la presión me hubiera consumido totalmente_

Cream: _Amy era una hermana para mi, Sonic, y yo aun la veo en Dash_

Sonic: _Yo también, y no es fácil_

Eggman: (pateando una puerta) _Se acabo, me voy de aquí _(dejando ver unos golpes en su cara)

Sonic: _Tranquilo, huevo, casi asustas a Dash_

Eggman: _Ya no puedo trabajar con ese zorro, esta enloquecido _(se va por otra puerta)

Sonic: _¿Tails? _(bajando por las escaleras en búsqueda de su amigo) _Amigo ¿Qué sucedió?_

Tails: (con la nariz sangrando y los ojos rojos) _Nos quedamos sin tiempo, eso sucedió_

Cream: (llegando con Dash de la mano) _Tails…_

Tails: _Solo… déjenme solo, necesito tiempo para pensar_

Ya llegaba la noche cuando Tails al fin decidió salir de la habitación y reunirse con Sonic y Cream, ambos intentaron subirle el ánimo a su amigo quien estaba triste porque ya el árbol le quedaba solo una bola de energía. La cena fue muy deprimente para los cuatro, hasta Dash sentía el triste ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Luego de la cena, Sonic tomo sus cosas y estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos, pero un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, venía de atrás de la casa. Tails no espero ni un segundo cuando salió corriendo afuera de la casa, por otro lado, Sonic dejo a Dash al cuidado de Cream y fue en búsqueda de su amigo.

Fuera de la casa estaba Eggman con un robot algo raro, tenía una tenaza, dos brazos de en un lado, carecía de la clásica cúpula que protegía a Eggman, también tenía cuatro patas tan mal alineadas que uno eran más grandes que otras y le daba la sensación de estar inclinado.

Sonic: _¿Eggman?_

Eggman: _Ya me canse de fingir ser el bueno, idiotas, arrancare el árbol con lo poco que me quedan de todos mis inventos_

Tails: _No estoy de humor para tus idioteces, Eggman_

Eggman: _Me llevare quieras o no_

Sonic: _Terminemos esto rápido, mi hijo tiene que ir a dormir_

Eggman: _Prepárate para ser educado _(get ready to be schooled)

Eggman como siempre quiso hacer el primer movimiento que termino resultando en darle la posibilidad a Sonic de subirse al robot y abrirse camino hasta donde estaba Eggman, este al ver a Sonic llegar intento sacudirlo, pero el inestable robot termino cayéndose al suelo por el rápido movimiento, sus patas no soportaban el peso de la propia maquina, aun así, eso forzó a Sonic a saltar lejos.

Eggman: _Bueno, es hora de usar esto_

Eggman logro poner en pie su máquina, y apuntando a Sonic con uno de los brazos, lo disparo a toda velocidad, sin utilidad alguna contra el erizo más rápido del mundo. Al intentar atraer su brazo, como mucho de sus inventos, noto que esa función no tenía.

Sonic: _Estas dando lastima, Eggman_

Eggman: (pensando) _¿Cree que no lo sé? _(A Sonic) _Ustedes están dando lastima, no necesito un brazo para ganarles, todavía tengo más trucos… como… este_

Eggman volvió a apretar un botón al azar, la tenaza comenzó a girar rápidamente, generando electricidad en el centro de ella que empezó a volar en todas las direcciones. Sonic y Tails intentaban esquivar los aleatorios rayos que impactaban en la casa de Tails y alrededores.

Tails: _Debemos acabar ahora antes de que me quede sin casa_

Sonic: _Bueno, estrategia 15, hermano_

Tails: _Estoy listo_

Sonic: _Acabemos con esto_

Sonic esquivo cada rayo mientras se abría paso, luego se lanzo con un homing attack directamente en el eje de una de las patas grandes, rompiéndola y dejando aun más inestable al robot. Luego reboto a gran velocidad impulsándose hacia el cielo donde fue agarrado por Tails, quien aprovechando que Eggman intentaba mantener en equilibrio al robot; soltó a Sonic encima cayendo a gran velocidad y atravesando la maquina con facilidad.

Ambos amigos vieron como la maquina comenzó a humear y romperse en pedazos formando una pila de desechos robóticos. Dentro de ella estaba Eggman con bastante golpes y aun aturdido por el golpe.

Eggman: _Eso me pasa por reciclar… ¿Dónde están?... Malditos… Bueno, mejor que comience a caminar, seguro llegare a mi base más cercana antes del amanecer y… _(Revisa sus bolsillos) _Una fuente de energía nueva ha sido detectada y viene de… _

Debajo del gran árbol muerto, el trió de amigos encontró a un zorrito verde durmiendo tranquilamente acurrucado entre hojas secas.

Tails: _¿Quién es este bebe?_

Sonic: _Se… parece a ti_

Cream: _No lo dejen ahí, el suelo es muy frio _(levantándolo) _Pero si es una linda zorrita_

Tails: _¿Pero que está haciendo aquí?_

Eggman: (caminando herido) _Creo que yo puedo resolver eso_

Sonic: _¿Aun puedes levantarte?_

Tails: _¿Qué tanto sabes, Eggman?_

Eggman: _Solo mira _(mostrándole una mini computadora) _Este bebe irradia un tipo de energía muy parecida a la de… Cosmo_

Tails: _¿Pero… quieres decir que este bebe es Cosmo?_

Eggman: _No… más bien seria, como su hijo_

Cream: _Es niña_

Eggman:(suspira levemente) _Como su hija_

Tails: _Sigo sin entender_

Eggman: _Bueno… yo ya me voy despidiendo, estoy seguro que entiendes más que yo, adiós_

Sonic: _Uno nunca termina de comprender a ese viejo_

Cream: _Tails, vamos, ya mañana podrás pensar mejor que hacer ¿Está bien?_

Tails: _¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?_

1 mes luego del nacimiento de Starla Prower.

Todos se encontraban frente a la casa de Tails, un gran banquete se llevaba a cabo, hasta Sonic se encontraba alegre, todos esperaban a que Tails apareciera y explicara la razón de la celebración.

Tails: _Amigos, un momento por favor _(espera a que presten atención) _Quiero presentarles a Starla Prower _(Viene Cream con un carrito de bebe, dentro esta la pequeña durmiendo, su rasgo más notable es una pequeña flor en su cabeza)

Rouge: _¿Por qué la flor?_

Tails: _Permítanme explicarles, ella es algo así como la hija de Cosmo y yo_

Todos: "_¿La hija?" "¿Qué?" "Eso…"_

Tails: _Tranquilos, no es como una hija de sangre, sino más bien de "energía". Parte de mi energía vital fue tomada hace un año y combinada con la energía producida por Cosmo. Cosmo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida como un árbol, entonces nos dejo esta hermosa niña. Por otro lado, esa flor le creció sola, por accidente se la corte cuando salió, pero le volvió a crecer_

Knuckles: _Felicitaciones, amigo, es una gran responsabilidad_

Tails: _Lo sé… pero tengo a Cream conmigo para ayudarme_

EPILOGO

10 años después

Tails: _Increíble, Tom, tus planos son geniales, no puedo creer que ya siendo tan joven tengas tan buenas ideas_

Tom: _Si, pero me falta mucho para alcanzarte_

Tails: _No solo me alcanzaras, hijo, estoy seguro que llegaras más lejos y…_

Starla: (gritando desde afuera) _Mama, papa, otra vez esta siguiéndome, ayuda_

Tails: _No, otra vez. Amorcito ¿Dónde está mi "mano mágica"?_

Cream: _Aquí, rápido que está cerca_

Tails: _Protege a Starla, yo me encargo_

Tails salió de su casa al enfrentamiento del persecutor de su hija.

Tails: _Te dije que te alejaras de mi hija_

Voz: _Pero, yo solo quiero abrazarla y pedirle que se case conmigo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_

Tails: _Mi hija se casara contigo el día que el hijo de Knuckles… o siquiera Knuckles, entiendan la electricidad. Ahora vete antes de que te mande a volar hasta tu casa_

Voz: (retrocediendo) _Está bien _(con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) _Pero volver, su hija se casara conmigo. No me rendiré. El día que me rinda dejare de llamarme…_

Tails: (arrojándole su zapato justo en la boca) _La próxima no la tendrás tan fácil_

A la extraña figura solo le tomo un segundo desaparecer de la vista del maduro zorro

Tails: _Ese chico tiene un problema en su cabeza_

Starla: (abrazando a su padre) _Papa, tengo miedo_

Tails: _Amorcito, por favor, llama a Sonic, dile que su hijo otra vez anduvo por aquí molestando_

Cream: (sonriendo) _Es muy parecido a su madre ¿verdad?_

Tails: _Ahora entiendo que tanto hablaba Sonic cuando éramos jóvenes, esa actitud es escalofriante a veces_

Cream: _Y aun así terminaron juntos_

Tails: _Gracias, necesitaba razones para no poder dormir_


End file.
